


Got it Wrong Again

by HunterAshe



Series: Kyoko Ren Week 2018 [1]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Casual night in, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, OTP Feels, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterAshe/pseuds/HunterAshe
Summary: [KyokoRen Week 2018: Day 2] Her eyes studied the way the light bended around his face. Mapping out all the valley's and hills of it all. Recording it to memory. Memorized by each never discovery of a beauty mark or dimple. A growing yearning desire to explore more of him. It's for her dolls she convinced herself.





	Got it Wrong Again

**Author's Note:**

> It tried to make a cute little one-shot. I hope you enjoy it! :3

She absentmindedly watched the man in front of her nibble on a spring roll. His mannerisms turned childlike when he noticed all of her attention was on him. Tilting his head to one side Tsuruga made a questioning hum. Kyoko felt her heart twinge with delight. A wave rolled in, _assassin._ She closed her eyes for a moment just to fight for composure."You know you have to eat more. Right, Tsuruga-san?" She reprimanded her senpai. His lips tugged upward into a soft smile, "As you wish." Thumbing the remnants into his mouth. Swishing it with his tongue. Kyoko let out a gulp. It was in slow motion, leaching for another spring roll to nibble. Flash of light illuminated the room. Ren shifted his eyes back at the television. Kyoko tried to also put her attention back on the evening news.

As blinking warning displayed on the screen, her eyes studied the way the light bends around his face. Mapping out all the valley's and hills of it all. Recording it to memory. Memorized by each never discovery of a beauty mark or dimple. A growing yearning desire to explore more of him. It's for her dolls she convinced herself. Drunk on how his neck muscles moved with him as he chewed or spoke, "You should stay the night." Her attention turned back upward to meet his eyes. "There's a flash flood warning till well into tomorrow," her eyes darted to the screen he was pointing to. Her eyes shrunk when she saw the news. "If I leave now—" She saw his eyes turn stern with her. "Have you looked outside? It's already unsafe weather. You'll be swimming your way home." He stood up, "I won't take no for an answer. Especially when it comes to your safety." Ren made his way to one of his closets to fetch linen for the guest bed. Unbeknownst to her, a long dead emotion was prying to get free.

_He's only acting so concerned cause he's a gentleman, Mogami._ Kyoko sighed with self disappointment. Her thoughts protruded themselves, _It's not like I_ _ **want**_ _him to treat me differently. Get a hold of yourself!_ One of her demon's slapped her to help her come back to her right mind. "Done?" Kyoko shifted back. "A—yeah." She watched the dishes float above her and stack together in her senpai's hands. "I got the dishes." Pushing her hair behind her ears, Kyoko felt his eyes on her. She held her breath while he was scanning her around, "Hm.. They might be baggy but I left you something to wear tonight." _Oh that's why._ Again Kyoko let out a sigh. Causing Tsuruga lifted up a curious brow. Biting his lip as he was holding back a question.

Without warning his palm brushed up to reach her forehead, "Mogami-san are you feeling well. You been acting more off than usual." Scrunching his brows together now he tried to decipher her temperature, "You do feel a little warm." His fingertips shooting off a shock as they trailed down to her chin. Kyoko's eyes locked on his mouth as Ren's triangulated her face."You look a little fleshed too," Tsuruga stated. His fingertips lingering under her chin just a little too long. She was coming undone right in front of him. Snapping his hand back, Ren cleared his throat. "Yu—you should um change- go get changed. I mean you should change." Pointing to the kitchen now, "I'm — I'm just going to go watch the dishes in the meantime." He escaped to cause distance between them.

—

Kuon watched her back as she entered the guest room. He exhaled an unknown held breath. He collapsed himself on the wall. Rubbing face and combing his hair with his hands. _Since getting here she has been acting off._ Koun reminded himself of the countless times she absentmindedly landed her eyes on him while he pretended to no pay attention. Kuon rubbed the back of his head to calm his own nerves. His nerve ending were like a shock to his system when he felt her skin touch his. Her locked stare made the beast inside of him hard to control. _It was almost if her feeling toward me have changed._

Kuon shook his head chasing the thoughts away. _You have thought that before. And it was your imagination._ His conscience tried to hit him with a high dosage of reminded himself of all the countless other times that has occurred. _See you were heading into overdose. You'll make a full recovery soon._ Kuonbluntly nodded listening to the wise doctors words.

—

Just a few meters away, Kyoko thumbed the clothes lied out for her. The soft feel of cotton between her finger tips resonated to her as _Tsuruga Ren_ given her his warmth. This useless emotion causes such a strange thoughts to occur to her head. Like _the possibility that Tsuruga-san_ _ **might**_ _be feeling it too._ It's a stupid idea she is well aware of. _Not ever will he even consider her as a love interest._ She slipped the gray sweatshirt over her own clothing. Taking in the smell of lavender as it brushed up against her nose. Tugging at the stings to tighten its hold around her. She slipped out of her skirt to pull up his jogger pants. Fastening the stings tight around her slim waist. She looked at herself in the mirror and let out another sigh. Heading out to face the man that she _despises_ that she loves.

She saw him still in the kitchen, fetching something she couldn't tell. "Tsuruga-san," Kyoko made her way to him. His eyes shined was they turned to see her come through. He was finishing pouring a hot liquid into to mugs as he turned to get a better look of his guests Anticipation rose in the back of her mind. _Maybe he…_

Ren's lips curved into a smile. Nipping at his bottom lip he refused to let anything slip. He gave her a once over, scanning the way the fabric folded around her. _She's just so…_

He finally got a good look at her swimming in her overgrown sweats. He tried his best to hold back a chuckle as he handed her a warm cup of tea. "You look like a puff ball," He boyishly grinned. Kyoko's eyes squinted at the man right in front of him. Daring him to do it. "I mean I guess you did end up swimming tonight. Do I need to get you a towel?"

"Very funny." Kyoko said taking the tea off his hands. "I thought so," Kuon mumbled snickering back to the coffee table.

—Fin—


End file.
